Reunion in Cherrygrove
Reunion in Cherrygrove is the fifth episode in season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Peter, Harry, Spinarak, and Cyndaquil have made it to Cherrygrove City. It is now night time. Peter: Here we are! Cherrygrove City Harry: Yeah, and about time! Let's get to the Pokémon Center. Peter and Harry goes inside the Pokémon Center. There were some trainers hanging out there. They go up to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Pokémon Center! May I help you? Peter: Hello Nurse Joy. Can you heal my Pokémon please? Harry: Mine too? Nurse Joy: Sure! Just place your Poké Balls on the counter and I will heal them up as good as new. Peter and Harry takes out their Poké Balls and place them on the counter as Spinarak and Cyndaquil leap onto the counter as well. Nurse Joy: You'll get them back in a few minutes. Until then, please rest. Peter: Okay. Say, Nurse Joy. Can we rent some rooms? Nurse Joy: Of course! She gives the two trainers two keys. Peter: You mind if I call Aunt May, Harry? Harry: Go for it, Pete! I'm going to find us some rooms and maybe something for us to eat. Peter goes over to the phone and calls Aunt May. Aunt May appears on the screen Aunt May: Hello, Parker residence Peter: Hi Aunt May. It's your nephew, Peter. Aunt May: Oh, Peter! It's good to hear from you. How are things? Peter: I'm doing great, Aunt May. I've just made it to Cherrygrove City. I just wanted to let you know that. Aunt May: That's great! You're really starting to become a fine trainer, just like your Uncle Ben! Peter: Yeah, he would've been proud to see the person I've become today. Are you doing okay? Aunt May: I'm doing fine, Peter. Though I still miss you. I sometimes worry that something bad will happen to you. Peter: Don't worry about a thing, Aunt May. I can take care of myself. Besides, I have my friends and Pokémon to back me up. Aunt May: Okay. Oh, before I hang up. I forgot to give you something. She holds up a Pokégear Peter: Is that a Pokégear? Aunt May: Yes, it use to belong to your Uncle Ben. I felt that he would want you to have it. I'm going to send it over through the phone. She places the device into the phone and transports it over to Peter's side of the phone. Peter picks up the Pokégear. Peter: Got it! Thanks! I'll see you later, Aunt May. I love you! Aunt May: Love you too, Peter! And good luck! Peter hangs up as the screen of Aunt May shuts off. Just then, Nurse Joy made a ringer call. Nurse Joy: Peter and Harry? Your Pokémon are all fully healed. Peter: Just in time. He walks over to the counter to get his Pokémon. Harry comes over to the counter as well. They both pick up their Poké Balls as their starters jump on their shoulders. End Scene Peter and Harry are now eating dinner at the Pokémon Center cafeteria along with their Pokémon. Peter: I'm telling ya, Harry. Being the Champion has always been my dream. I am so psyched! Harry: I know. I'm thinking of taking part in this challenge as well. Peter: Wow. Say Harry, even if we were to be rivals in the Johto League, we'll still be friends right? Harry: Of course! We'll always be friends. The Pokémon smiled at their trainers' conversation. After eating their meal, Peter and Harry are walking to their rented rooms until they stop to see someone come in the Center. The person is a dark skinned boy with black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a green shirt, brown jeans, and red shoes. The boy was even wearing a blue backpack. He stops and looks at the two boys. Peter and Harry both smile as they recognize the boy. Peter and Harry: Hobie! Hobie: Peter? Harry? Hobie smiles runs towards Peter and Harry. Hobie: It's been a long time Peter: Not long enough Harry: How you been? Hobie: I've been doing great! I just got my starter and I'm here at the Center to give it a check up. Peter: Who did you choose? Hobie: I'll show ya! Come on out! He throws his Poké Ball. It opens and a Totodile comes out. Totodile: Toto! Peter: Cool! (scans Totodile) Peter's Pokédex: Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. It has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful. Harry: So you picked Totodile! Hobie: Yep. I can see that you've already got your starters too. (to Peter) Say Pete. Why do you have Spinarak as your starter? Peter: Professor Elm was out of the starter Pokémon so he gave me Spinarak. He kept him since no one wanted it. Spinarak: Spin! Peter: Hobie, you haven't forgotten that promise right? The one where we agree to travel with each other when we all become Pokémon trainers? Hobie: Nope, I didn't forget. There is a flashback during the time when Peter, Harry, and Hobie were very young. It was the end of Pokémon Summer Camp and the three friends are preparing to leave. Young Hobie: Well guys, I guess this is it. Young Harry: I know, I learned so much about Pokémon here. I just wish we could see more of them. Young Peter: Yeah, I always dreamed of being a Pokémon master and it's going to come true someday. '' ''Young Hobie: Same here. I can't wait to be a trainer and catch them all. Young Peter holds out his arm. '' ''Young Peter: Let's make a promise. When we both become trainers, let's travel together. Young Harry: Sure, after all we are friends, right? Young Hobie: We're not just friends. We're best friends. '' ''Harry and Hobie hold out their arms and they connect to Peter's. With their promises made, the three boys left the camp. The scene cuts back to reality. Hobie: I still remembered that day. And since then, I've been keeping that promise until I found you two again. Harry: Yep, it's great that we are reunited again. Peter: That's for sure. (His Spinarak-Sense goes off) Excuse me! I need to use the restroom. He rushes off. Harry and Hobie watches in confusion. Just then two Poké Balls are thrown through the glass and they both open to reveal a Koffing and a Zubat. Koffing shoots black smoke from it's holes causing the people in the Center to cough. Meanwhile, Peter races into his rented room and puts his backpack down. He opens it and takes out his Spinarak-Man costume. Spinarak: Spinarak? Peter: I sensed that something bad is gonna happen here, Spinarak. Besides, when there's danger that's when Spinarak-Man comes in. Spinarak nods as Peter puts on his costume. Spinarak then crawls onto his shoulder. He then jumps and crawls onto the ceiling and opens the door. Cuts to the lobby where Harry and Hobie along with their starters watches to see two Team Rocket grunts come in as the black smoke clears away. Harry: Who are you people? Hobie: And what do you want? Team Rocket grunt 1: We are Team Rocket. A criminal organization of both Kanto and Johto Team Rocket grunt 2: We're also here for the Pokémon. Hand them over and we'll let you go about your business. Harry: Forget it! We're not giving our Pokémon to some crooks like you Cyndaquil: Cynda! Hobie: Yeah, and besides if you want Pokémon, go out in the wild and catch some yourself. Totodile: (menacingly) Dile! Team Rocket grunt 1: Fine. We'll do this the hard way. Koffing attack! Team Rocket grunt 2: You too, Zubat! Just as the Koffing and Zubat are about to attack a web line is shot towards them. The two stop as both the grunts and the trainers look to see a a green and black costumed figure with a Spinarak on his shoulder dropping from the ceiling between them. Spinarak-Man: Yo, what's this? Is this a party or can anyone join? Team Rocket grunts 1 & 2: Who are you? Harry and Hobie: Yeah? Spinarak-Man: Oh just a concerned hero here to save the day and by the looks of it you two are the crooks here to make trouble. (he looks at their uniform) And you guys are from Team Rocket. That makes it more fun The two grunts looks at each other in confusion Team Rocket grunt 1: Seen him before? Team Rocket grunt 2: Nope Spinarak-Man: Hate to spoil your fun, but you guys are going down. Spinarak, go get them. Spinarak leaps off the young hero's shoulder and faces his two opponents Team Rocket grunt 1: Alright green guy, if you want a fight you got it. Koffing, use Tackle! Team Rocket grunt 2: Zubat, use Supersonic! Spinarak-Man: Spinarak, dodge them all! Koffing charges at Spinarak, but it dodge to the left. Zubat then uses Supersonic at Spinarak which cause it to get confuse. Spinarak-Man: Oh no! Team Rocket grunt 1: We got it! Koffing, use Tackle again! Koffing: Koffing! Koffing tackles Spinarak which makes him land near the hero. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak, snap out of it and use poison sting! Spinarak is still confused but used Poison Sting on Zubat which deals little damage. Team Rocket grunt 2: Pathetic. Zubat use Absorb. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak, jump to the right Spinarak, still confused jumped to the left, dodging Zubat's attack. Spinarak-Man was shocked by this but went along with it. Harry, Hobie, Nurse Joy, and other trainers watches the battle. Hobie: Should we help him? Two against one doesn't seem fair. Harry: But can we trust him? Hobie: That guy doesn't seem bad and he just wants to help us Harry: Hmm Koffing just used Smog and Zubat used Absorb on Spinarak. Spinarak is slowly losing energy but is still fighting. It finally snap out of it's confusion Spinarak-Man: Yes, the confusion wore off. Now Spinarak, use String Shot on Koffing. Spinarak spits String Shot on Koffing Spinarak-Man: Now spin him around! Spinarak swings Koffing around in a fast motion and lets go. Koffing then crashes into Zubat, but they both get up. Team Rocket grunt 1: Okay, enough is enough! Koffing get it! Team Rocket grunt 2: Zubat, you too! Just as Zubat and Koffing are ganging up on Spinarak, Cyndaquil tackles them both away. Spinarak-Man: Huh? Harry runs to his side Harry: I thought you can use some help Spinarak-Man: Uh, thanks Har-- I mean citizen. Team Rocket grunt 1:Ugh, more interference. Koffing, use Smog on Cyndaquil! Team Rocket grunt 2: Zubat, finish off Spinarak with Astonish Spinarak-Man: Spinarak, dodge and use String Shot to pull Zubat down! Harry: Cyndaquil, use Tackle Just as Zubat is about to use Astonish, Spinarak jumps to the side and use String Shot on Zubat. It then swings the string to the right causing Zubat to hit the ground hard. Cyndaquil then uses tackle on Koffing before it can use Smog. Spinarak-Man: Okay Spinarak, use String Shot to tie Zubat and Koffing up! Spinarak uses String Shot and tie the two Pokémon up, restraining them. The Team Rocket grunts return their Pokémon. Team Rocket grunt 1: Looks it's time to retreat! The grunt runs to the exit. Spinarak-Man: Not so fast! He shoots a web line on one of the grunts and trips him. The other grunt is about to reach the exit until Hobie's Totodile jumps in front of him. He growls at him. Spinarak then uses String Shot to tie the other grunt up with his String Shot! Spinarak-Man then walks up to the grunt and knocks him out with one punch. Nurse Joy then walks up to Spinarak-Man Nurse Joy: I can't thank you enough for protecting the Pokémon here. Spinarak-Man: Hey, it's what I do. Helping people and Pokémon who can't even help themselves. But I can't take all the credit. (looks at Harry and Hobie) Those guys help too. Harry and Hobie and their starters walk over to the green hero Harry: Just who are you really? Hobie: Yeah? Spinarak-Man: You really want to know? I'm just your Friendly Neighborhood, Spinarak-Man. The other trainers in the center then clap at what the hero just did. Spinarak-Man takes a bow Spinarak-Man: Thank you! We'll I better be going now. Come on Spinarak. Spinarak: Spinarak! He leaps onto Spinarak-Man's shoulder. As the hero is about to leave, Hobie stops him Hobie: Wait. I can't help but noticed that you have a Spinarak just like my friend, Peter Spinarak-Man: (nervously) Uh, yeah. That is a weird coincident. See ya! The two rush off. Harry and Hobie looks on. Hobie: I swear, that guy looks familiar Nurse Joy: Well whoever he is, he's a real hero. I'll call Officer Jenny so she can take these Team Rocket grunts into custody. Peter and Spinarak rushes in Peter: Hey guys! What did I miss? Harry: Peter? How long were you in the bathroom? Hobie: Yeah, you just missed Spinarak-Man Peter: I would say about a few minutes, but don't worry I heard the battle Harry and Hobie looks at each other and then shrugs knowing they shouldn't pressure Peter with more questions. Unbeknownst to the trio, two mysterious people wearing sunglasses are watching them outside the Center. End Scene The next day, Peter and Harry have registered for the Johto League and are outside ready to hit the road. Hobie and Totodile then runs out of the Pokémon Center. Hobie: Hey guys, wait up! I hope you didn't plan to leave without me Peter: No way, Hobie. We were just waiting for you. Harry: Yeah. After all, a promise is a promise Spinarak: Spin Cyndaquil: Cynda! Hobie: Oh yeah, we are finally back together again! The three friends high fived each other Peter: Okay, guys let's get this show on the road! Harry and Hobie: Right! They began to walk out of Cherrygrove City and onto Route 30. And so, with the trio of friends reunited again these young trainers will face many trials as their journey has truly began. Meanwhile the two mysterious figures take off their sunglasses and their trench coats. They are revealed to be Cassidy and Butch. They are now contacting Dr. Namba through the holographic communication Cassidy: Dr. Namba, two of our men have failed to steal Pokémon from the Pokémon Center. Butch: They were stopped by a green and black costumed stranger. He calls himself Spinarak-Man Dr. Namba: Hmm. That is interesting! Doctor Octavius would be interested to hear about this Butch: What do you want us to do? Dr. Namba: For now, return to the base. I need to tell Giovanni about this. Characters * Peter Parker (Spinarak-Man) * Harry * Hobie Brown * Aunt May * Nurse Joy Villains * Team Rocket ** Dr. Namba ** Butch ** Cassidy ** Team Rocket grunts Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Koffing (Team Rocket grunt's) * Zubat (Team Rocket grunt's) Trivia * This episode is based off of the episode Pokémon Emergency! Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man